You're perfect to me
by Mikipeach
Summary: Parce que Sigyn l'aimait tout comme elle était la seule chose dans tous les Neuf Royaumes qu'il aimait profondément. Loki/Sigyn


_**Disclaimers :**_ Loki et Sigyn appartiennent à **l'Univers Marvel** et à la **mythologie Nordique**. Et idem pour leur entourage ou les références à leur histoire, bien que j'ai plus ou moins remanié certains passages comme leur mariage…que je trouve bien plus intéressant et cruel si Sigyn ignore tout de ce qu'a fait Loki pour être avec elle ou le découvre bien après. Et pour l'info ultra inutile j'imagine Sigyn avec le physique d'Holliday Grainger (Lucrezia dans la série _The Borgias_). Je ne possède rien hormis mes mots et vos reviews comme unique fortune.

_**Genre : **_Romance

_**Pairing : **_Loki/Sigyn (Comics, Norths Myths et un zeste de l'imagination de l'auteur)

_**Rating :**_ K+

_**Playlists :**_ _Fucking Perfect – P!nk_

_**Résumé :**_ _Parce que Sigyn l'aimait tout comme elle était la seule chose dans tous les Neuf Royaumes qu'il aimait profondément. Loki/Sigyn_

Un nouvel OS qui se veut comme une petite rétrospective sur le couple Loki/Sigyn, m'étant venue à partir de cette magnifique phrase de Loki tirée d'une des planches du comics : "Sigyn loves me— just as she is the only thing in nine worlds that I truly love."

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture chers lecteurs !

.

* * *

_**You're Perfect to me**_

* * *

.

_Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Fuckin' perfect  
_

.

.

Pourquoi ?

C'était la question qui s'était le plus souvent échappée des lèvres de son entourage pour tenter de comprendre ses décisions. Une incompréhension générale devant ses choix.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi t'es-tu mariée ave Loki, Sigyn ?

Et toujours la même réponse. Un sourire, un éclat d'amour, une lueur d'évidence teintée de fatalité, dansant dans ses yeux bleus et une réponse résonnant dans les airs pour faire taire les mauvaises langues.

Parce que.

Ils étaient tellement différents.

Loki était toujours dans l'ombre des exploits de Thor, il était le magicien qui dédaignait le fracas des armes, le menteur et le fourbe dont tout le monde craignait les mauvais tours. L'enfant aux cheveux aussi noirs que les plumes d'un corbeau, aux yeux aussi verts que les écailles d'un serpent, à la peau pâle et à la silhouette si sèche comparée à celle des guerriers peuplant le royaume d'Asgard. Un prince enveloppé dans le voile d'une différence étrange et rependant des commérages dans son sillage.

Il n'était que ténèbres, mensonges et vices. Un fauteur de troubles, un orateur nait pour troubler et corrompre, une plaie qui venait tourmenter vos joies et vos instants de tranquillité dans des farces dont parfois lui seul en voyait l'humour.

Il était toujours avec la vicieuse Amora, cette Enchanteresse encore plus avide de pouvoir et de reconnaissance que lui. Une capricieuse et narcissique magicienne crachant son insolence et sa cruauté à son entourage. Puis il y avait sa sœur et ennemie Loreleï qui ne cessait de suivre Loki et d'étaler ses envies et ses élans de possessivité envers le jeune prince, pour qui elle était prête à vendre son âme à Hela juste pour obtenir un brin de son attention et satisfaire tous les désirs du Dieu du Mensonge. Et parfois Skurge venait s'ajouter à ce trio infernal. Immonde hybride, aux yeux des Asgardiens, exécutant les basses besognes de ces amis avides de puissance et de pouvoir.

Loki l'ombre vivant dans l'ombre de Thor. Loki le monstre. Loki fils de Laufey.

Il n'était que mensonge, fourberie, vice et cruauté. Un être indigne de confiance. Un magicien usant de ruse et de tromperie pour arriver à ses fins.

Et Sigyn était sa femme. Elle. La Déesse de la Fidélité. Un fait qui ne cessait d'étonner et de surprendre même après les années de vie commune que pouvait avoir mené le couple depuis qu'Odin les avait unis par un doux après-midi d'été.

Comment Sigyn avait-elle pu se marier avec lui ?

Elle. La fille illégitime de la Déesse Freya et du roi Iwaldi. Une tendre blonde aux boucles blond cendré, au visage rond et aux yeux d'un doux bleu métallique. Un sourire. Une voix chaleureuse. Un brin de naïveté. Un petit rayon de soleil parmi sa ribambelle de sœurs.

Sigyn n'était que douceur. Une charmante jeune Asgardienne dont on appréciait la compagnie, toujours à l'écoute de vos tourments et de vos joies. Elle était le genre de personne amicale et chaleureuse dont l'amitié était toujours emplie du doux parfum de la loyauté. Elle était ce genre de demoiselle un brin insouciante, un rien rêveuse, l'esprit tantôt subtil et plein de finesse, tantôt spontané et enfantin. Insignifiante pour certains. Attachante pour d'autres.

Elle n'avait pas la beauté de sa mère, la grâce de ses ainées ou la volupté sulfureuse d'Amora et Loreleï. Elle était juste mignonne. Une mignonne jeune femme dont les yeux étaient toujours animés d'une étincelle de vie. Un éclat d'espièglerie enfantine alors qu'elle parcourait les jardins et les ruelles de la Cité d'Or dans ses voiles et ses jupons aux doux tons pastels.

Elle et Loki étaient si différents. L'une était semblable à la chaleur d'un feux-follet ou l'éclat d'une bougie, l'autre était aussi retord que les ténèbres et la glace.

Pour n'importe quel Asgardien, il était évident que Sigyn aurait dû finir avec le jeune et beau Theoric. Un homme franc, loyal, jovial et l'un des meilleurs membres des Faucons Rouges, la garde personnelle du Père de Toutes Choses. Tout le monde se souvenait de leur complicité, du sourire de Sigyn quand elle était en sa compagnie, de leurs rires, de leurs jeux, de la maladresse de Theoric en sa présence, des rougissements de Sigyn alors qu'un éclat de plaisir dansait au fond de ses iris après un échange de mots tendres. Sigyn et Theoric auraient dû se marier. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Hélas la mort du guerrier dans une embuscade des trolls de Geirrodur fut une tragédie que personne n'avait pu imaginer ou prévoir.

La jeune Freyadottir fut dévastée par la mort de son fiancée. Et pendant longtemps les couleurs du deuil furent ses seules parures. On songeait pourtant que cela passerait vite et que Sigyn retrouverait bientôt l'amour au bras d'un autre guerrier ou d'un homme de la cour d'Odin ou de celle de son oncle Frey.

Jamais on aurait imaginé que la douce et naïve Sigyn s'éprendrait de Loki Odinson et que celui-ci la demanderait en mariage…et encore moins qu'elle l'accepterait avec un sourire rayonnant et des larmes de bonheur.

Et pourtant il en fut ainsi.

Tout le monde put voir le jour de la cérémonie l'émotion de Sigyn. Son bonheur alors qu'elle s'avançait vers Odin et son futur époux. Sa joie quand Loki passa l'anneau doré à son doigt. Son sourire rayonnant tandis qu'elle entourait ses bras autour du cou du prince et se laissait embrasser avec ardeur par le Dieu du Mensonge.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse et épanouie.

Mais on ne pouvait s'empêcher de murmurer que ce couple n'était pas normal.

Pourquoi Sigyn avait épousé Loki ?

Qu'avait-elle bien pu lui trouver ? Quelles étaient les raisons de son consentement ? De son amour.

Parce que, se contentait toujours de répondre Sigyn avec toujours son doux sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

Parce que c'était évident. Elle l'aimait. D'amitié ou d'amour mais depuis toujours. Depuis leur première rencontre alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant que la destinée avait fait échouer à Asgard. Petite gamine aux joues rondes, aux boucles en bataille et potelée qui avait quitté la cour de Nidavellir pour plonger dans un nouvel univers.

Elle avait été seule, perdue, effrayée, intriguée…et Loki était arrivé. Petit garçon aux cheveux sombres, aux yeux verts et maigre. Un enfant malicieux avide de connaissance, de magie et de mauvais tours. Un prince rongé par la solitude qui lui avait souri, parlé et accepté son amitié.

Là où tout le monde ne voyait qu'un gamin ennuyeux et trop studieux, Sigyn ne voyait qu'un ami au savoir immense dont elle écoutait les histoires les yeux avides et émerveillés.

Là où tout le monde ne voyait qu'un enfant frêle et sans le moindre avenir guerrier, Sigyn n'oublierait jamais ce jour où elle s'était blessé, lors d'une de leurs escapades, en chutant dans un fossé et que Loki l'avait porté sur son dos jusqu'à sa maison. Lançant des plaisanteries et des paroles rassurantes alors que les bras de la fillette entouraient son cou et que sa poitrine s'appuyait contre le dos malingre de Loki.

Là où tout le monde ne voyait qu'un horrible petit farceur et un maudit fouineur, Sigyn se rappelait des fous rires qu'ils avaient pu avoir devant ses tours et leurs moments d'insouciance. De ces jeux qu'ils avaient livré à l'ombre des bosquets ou au détour des couloirs, s'amusant à user de leurs sortilèges pour transformer le monde et leurs corps, se livrer à des jeux troubles aux yeux de ceux qui ne comprenaient la subtilité de leur bulle. Elle se souvenait de cette malice qui l'avait toujours séduite. De ses yeux verts qui fuyaient son regard désapprobateur lorsque les farces allaient trop loin ou devenaient trop mauvaises à son goût. Elle avait parfois cru remarquer un éclat de peine dans les pupilles du Dieu comme si l'avis ou le rire de Sigyn importait plus que la réussite de sa farce.

Là où tout le monde ne voyait qu'un traître qui avait blessé son frère et sa famille, Sigyn se souvenait des rires complices entre Thor et Loki, de l'amour du magicien pour sa mère, de son désir de faire l'orgueil et la fierté d'Odin. Elle se souvenait des yeux brillants du petit garçon lorsqu'il apprit qu'elle serait l'élève de Frigga en lui disant à quel point la reine était la meilleure magicienne du royaume. Meilleure que la reine Karnilla de Nornheim. Elle se rappelait des farces, des disputes et des aventures entre les deux frères et continuait à croire en une possible réconciliation entre eux. Devant les silences et les fuites d'Odin elle finissait par songer que le peu d'orgueil et de fierté qu'elle possédait elle pourrait les accorder à Loki sans la moindre hésitation.

Là où tout le monde ne voyait qu'un menteur, un fourbe et un criminel qui avait poussé le vice jusqu'à tuer Theoric pour l'épouser ensuite…Sigyn demeurait. Elle n'oubliait pas la souffrance qu'elle avait ressenti devant la perte de son fiancée. De la haine brulante qui avait dévoré ses entrailles en découvrant, après des années de bonheur, l'identité du criminel…son propre époux. Du goût acre de la trahison et celui amer d'un mensonge de plusieurs années. Non elle n'oubliait pas et pourtant elle restait auprès de lui. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'avait qu'elle.

Alors oui Sigyn le haïssait, se consumait de haine en songeant à toutes les souffrances, les trahisons et les peines qu'il lui avait imposées. Sa haine était aussi vaste que les Neuf Royaume mais l'amour qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour lui était plus fort que la mort. Elle se haïssait de ne cesser de l'aimer alors qu'il l'abandonnait pour assouvir ses désirs de conquête et de vengeance, qu'il l'avait séparé de sa mère quand elle était enfant, assassiné son fiancé, étouffé son désir aux creux des reins de ses amantes quand elle se refusait à lui…Oui elle avait beau le haïr elle ne l'en aimait que plus. C'était douloureux de vivre chaque seconde avec le cœur broyé entre deux sentiments violents. C'était dur d'aimer Loki. Mais elle restait. Parce qu'elle était sa seule alliée.

Tout le monde le fuyait, le trahissait, le blâmait, l'accusait, le combattait… mais Sigyn restait auprès de lui. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas peur des multiples facettes du Dieu du Mensonge. Parce qu'elle ne le trahirait pas et le soutiendrait quoiqu'il en coûte. Parce qu'elle le protégerait des ténèbres et des médisances des autres, qu'importe l'opprobre qu'elle en recevrait. Parce que qu'importe les horreurs qu'il avait commis envers le monde et envers elle, qu'importe la haine qui grondait dans son cœur, qu'importe que sa raison lutte avec son cœur brisé palpitant encore d'amour…qu'importe tout cela, elle ne lui tournerait jamais le dos.

Parce qu'elle était son épouse et la Déesse de la Fidélité.

.

.

Mais lui ? Pourquoi l'avait-il épousé aussi ?

Une question qui revenait souvent. Litanie d'une curiosité mal placée. Comptine infinie ponctuée d'un sourire goguenard.

Pourquoi l'avait-il épousé ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi Loki ?

Et toujours la même réponse.

Un haussement de sourcils. Un éclat indéchiffrable luisant dans ses yeux verts teintés de folie et de vengeance. Une moue nonchalante animant ses lèvres fines toujours insolentes et cyniques. Une voix grave et suave laissant résonner dans les airs une réponse nébuleuse faisant taire les mauvaises langues.

Parce que.

Une envolée de mots claquant dans les airs mais donnant plus de souffle aux médisances que l'on chuchotait une fois que le Dieu du Mensonge avait tourné les talons.

Oui pourquoi elle ?

Pourquoi Loki avait-il choisi d'épouser une femme aussi quelconque que Sigyn ?

Une petite blonde aux boucles d'un blond cendré terne comparées à la chevelure incendiaire de la pulpeuse Amora, celle d'ébène de Sif, flamboyante de Loreleï ou celles des autres filles de la Déesse de la Beauté. Elle n'était qu'une jeune femme dotée d'une petite taille par rapport aux autres femmes errant dans les dédales des ruelles d'Asgard. Une caractéristique qui ne cessait de rappeler aux yeux du monde ses origines chargées d'opprobres et de calomnies.

Car Sigyn était le fruit de la relation illégitime entre la Déesse de la Beauté et le roi Iwaldi. Une Asgardienne et Un nain. Une honte sur la lignée des Ases et des Vanes. La preuve vivante d'une union de deux races différentes aux yeux des puissants qui exerçaient leur autorité sur les Neuf Royaumes. Rien n'était plus horrible pour les peuples divins d'Asgard de savoir que Freya, l'enfant d'un Ase et d'une Vane, avait eu huit filles avec un nain. Etre inférieur aux yeux de ce peuple de par ses origines et sa taille. A la gloire et le prestige d'un mariage avec le plus jeune frère d'Odin, Ve, et l'orgueil d'avoir pour descendance la Déesse de la Richesse, Hnossa, Freya avait choisi de tromper son époux avec un être aux traits grossiers et durs, de cacher effrontément aux yeux d'Asgard la naissance de Nanna et de récidiver cette union même après la mort de Ve, continuant de taire l'existence de sa progéniture à la cour jusqu'à ce qu'Odin les ramène de Nidavellir à Asgard. Un crime pour ces Asgardiens si fiers de la puissance divine de leur sang.

Et les Freyadottir avaient dû porter le péché de leur mère sur leurs épaules, récoltant jalousie et médisances dans leur dos de la part de cette noblesse qui voyait des bâtardes accéder au rang de Déesses pour des raisons politiques obscures, dont seul Odin comprenait le sens. On les avait envié, jalousé et surveillé.

Elles étaient belles. Malgré leur taille en-dessous de la moyenne de celle du peuple de la Cité d'Or, elles possédaient des grâces et des charmes qui leur attiraient les regards et les compliments d'une cour qui les calomniait dans leur dos. Elles étaient toutes gracieuses et élégantes tout comme leur mère sauf une. Sigyn. Ses traits étaient plutôt ronds et doux, lui offrant un visage ovale aux traits enfantins lui conférant une aura mignonne dénuée de séduction. Sa bouche charnue n'appelait pas les baisers comme celles sensuelles de Loreleï ou ensorcelantes comme celles d'Amora. Sa mâchoire forte et son corps plutôt potelé rappelaient les caractéristiques physiques de son père et non celles de la silhouette élancée et généreuse de la Déesse de la Beauté. Seuls ses yeux d'un bleu métallique, rappelant ceux de son grand-père, Njord, le mélancolique Dieu de la Mer, lui donnaient un certain charme.

Elle était quelconque et insignifiante.

La belle et farouche Nanna était une valeureuse Valkyrie. Idunn, une blonde au port royal et gardienne du pommier de l'Immortalité et de la Jeunesse. Lofn, une voluptueuse et mutine demoiselle aux étoffes colorées. Snotra, était douce, sage et dévouée aux arts de la connaissance et de la maison. Syn, une jeune fille vertueuse et sincère. Var, une adolescente impétueuse et sauvage. Sjofn, une enfant timide, rêveuse et romantique. Et Sigyn disparaissait sous toutes les qualités de ses sœurs.

Qu'avait-elle de plus qu'elles ?

Chaleureuse et loyale, naïve et douce, curieuse et intègre. Elle était si commune comparée à la beauté et la prestance de ses sœurs, aux guerrières telles que Brunhilde et Sif, aux charmes de Loreleï, à la puissance de l'orgueilleuse Amora. Il existait tant de femmes mille fois mieux pour Loki. Tant d'autres qui auraient pu éveiller son attention ou son désir. Tant d'autres qui auraient pu correspondre à son âme torturée et mauvaise…telles Amora ou Loreleï.

Alors pourquoi Loki ? Pourquoi une femme aussi quelconque, insignifiante et naïve avait pu obtenir son cœur ?

Parce que c'était elle.

Parce qu'elle était la seule qui était venue le voir et qui avait cherché à faire sa connaissance. Un jour où il était seul à la bibliothèque, alors que Thor était avec Sif et le Trio Palatin, elle était apparue. Enfant aux grosses joues et aux yeux pétillant d'intérêt pour sa personne. Sa bouche déversant un flot de questions. Alors que tout le monde n'avait d'yeux que pour Thor et ses exploits, elle était venue le voir. Non pour obtenir des faveurs, apprendre des sortilèges, rendre jalouse une sœur avide de pouvoir… mais juste pour lui. Parce qu'on avait envie de le connaître pour ce qu'il était. Parce qu'on l'aimait bien sans la moindre arrière-pensée. Sigyn était venue un après-midi pluvieux dans sa vie, petit feu-follet babillant, pour devenir sa meilleure amie.

Parce qu'elle était comme lui. Ils se ressemblaient tous les deux. Lui, toujours dans l'ombre de Thor et elle, totalement noyée dans la foule de ses sœurs. Il devait supporter les regards curieux et condescendants à son égard tout cela parce qu'il n'avait pas la constitution d'un guerrier ou d'intérêt pour les combats. Il préférait la maîtrise de la magie, un savoir réservé aux femmes et dans lequel celles-ci pouvaient se révéler puissantes comme la reine Karnilla, Frigga ou Amora. De ses talents et ses aptitudes dans la sorcellerie on ne retenait que l'étrangeté de ces prédispositions dans un savoir typiquement féminin. Une silhouette sèche aux traits anguleux et aux cheveux sombres s'opposant à la carrure forte au visage de lion et à la chevelure blonde de son frère. Il était différent. Tout comme SIgyn. Petite demoiselle qui avait davantage hérité des traits de la race naine que de celles des Ases. Cadette d'une grande fratrie dans laquelle elle n'avait ni la place d'ainée ou de benjamine, elle était juste une Freyadottir parmi tant d'autres. Douce, naïve, intègre et pépiant à tout va sur les sentiers de l'existence. Enfant tiraillée entre trois royaumes sans savoir auquel elle appartenait vraiment. Mi-Naine de par son père, Asgardienne de par sa mère, Ase de par son grand-père, Vane de par sa grand-mère. Un cœur toujours chargé de nostalgie envers la cour et les coutumes de Nidavellir. Toujours jugée commune, insignifiante, mignonne. Différente de par son physique et commune de par son caractère, ainsi le monde avait tranché pour la définir. Tout comme il avait tranché pour lui.

Parce qu'elle était différente et imparfaite. Dépourvue des grâces et des charmes d'Amora ou Loreleï, il aimait pourtant sa petite taille, ses formes rondes et son visage de poupin. Des imperfections tellement plus réelles que la beauté d'une Enchanteresse ne cessant de s'embellir par des sorts, plus vraies que la volupté d'une rousse se donnant et s'offrant pour réchauffer son cœur de glace. Il existait des femmes beaucoup plus belles qu'elle mais il n'y en avait qu'une comme Sigyn. Une seule qui le suivait dans ses jeux, nullement choquée de voir le Dieu du Mensonge aimer se métamorphoser en une femme ou prendre l'apparence d'une personne pour tromper son entourage, s'amusant à devenir un homme et tromper les genres avec lui. Et ça lui avait plu de voir ce désir palpitant dans les pupilles de la blonde quand il se métamorphosait en femme pour emprisonner ses lèvres, ses frissons de plaisir sur sa peau quand elle l'étreignait en devenant un homme. C'était un amour ardent teinté de vice palpitant à l'unisson dans leur poitrine. Elle était la seule qui l'aimait. La seule qui l'aimait qu'importe son apparence. Homme, femme, Jotün, Sigyn était toujours restée.

Parce qu'elle était toujours là. Amora faisait toujours passer ses intérêts et ses ambitions avant les autres, qu'importe si Loki était son ami et ennemi de toujours elle le trahirait toujours. Loreleï aimait Loki mais verrait toujours ses actions dictées par ses émotions et son caractère influençable. Thor ne cessait d'avoir de l'affection pour son jeune frère mais avait fini par ne plus lui faire confiance. Et Sigyn restait. Malgré les horreurs qu'il avait pu commettre envers le monde ou à son égard.

Il avait tué son fiancé de sang-froid sans l'ombre d'un regret. Par pure jalousie. Parce qu'il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un d'autre possède cette femme dont lui seul pouvait saisir toutes les parts d'ombre, corrompre, aimer et briser avec la plus grande sincérité. Elle était à lui seul. Il refusait de la partager avec qui que soit. Sa famille, ses sœurs ou son fiancé. Elle était à lui. Et aussi douce et chaleureuse que soit Sigyn…elle ne se laissait pas faire. Elle n'était ni une grande guerrière ou une puissante magicienne mais elle était intègre et loyale. Elle n'abandonnait personne et refusait d'être prisonnière contre sa volonté.

Il l'aimait et la haïssait.

Il haïssait son obstination à lui tenir tête, sa franchise, cette douceur qui continuait de subsister en elle malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, sa haine brûlante à son égard, cet amour qu'elle avait en son sein et qu'elle partageait avec tout le monde. Ses sœurs, ses parents, son grand-père, son oncle, ses demi-frères, le souvenir de Theoric. Il aurait souhaité être le seul et l'unique dans le cœur de la seule personne qui avait su lui accorder toute son attention au détriment de Thor.

Il aimait ses sourires, sa loyauté à toute épreuve, son attirance pour la magie usant de glace et de neige, son honnêteté, cette ironie qui animait ses propos et dont il était à l'origine à force de l'avoir habituée à son caractère et sa compagnie. Cette tendresse à son égard, ces caresses qu'elle lui réservait, cet amour qu'elle ne cessait de lui porter et ce malgré la rancœur et la colère qu'elle porterait toujours à son égard.

Loki aimait Sigyn. Plus que tout au monde. Mais jamais il ne lui avouerait.

Parce qu'il était le Dieu du Mensonge.

.

Ils étaient de ces êtres imparfaits aux yeux du monde. De ces cabossés de l'existence. Ces âmes brisées par leurs origines, leurs défauts et leurs désirs inassouvis.

Et ils s'étaient trouvés. Fidélité et Mensonge. Alchimie de contraires et de ressemblances. Des siècles à se briser mutuellement et à panser les blessures qu'ils s'étaient infligés ou avaient reçu. Ils se détruisaient et se soutenaient, se haïssaient et s'aimaient.

Elle était la seule chose dans tous les Neuf Royaumes qu'il aimait sincèrement.

Et elle était la seule qui ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Loki et Sigyn.

Mensonge et Fidélité.

.

.

_Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect  
To me_

* * *

.

.

**Dans Marvel** Freya est la Déesse de la Beauté et la fille de Njord (le Dieu de la Mer) et de Nertha (lla Déesse de la Terre), ainsi que la sœur jumelle de Frey (le roi de Vanaheim, le royaume des Vanes, puis Alfheim, le royaume des elfes de lumière). D'origine Vane, elle est d'abord l'épouse de Ve, le frère d'Odin, de qui elle aura Hnossa (dont j'ai fait la Déesse de la Richesse en clin d'œil à l'un des autres attributs de Freya dans la mythologie nordique) avant qu'il ne meure dans une guerre. Avec Iwaldi, le roi de Nidavellir, elle aura huit filles illégitimes dont Sigyn.

**Dans Marvel** Sigyn est une magicienne, j'ai choisi d'en faire l'élève de Frigga et une jeune femme attirée par les sorts liés à la neige (cf l'OS _My Frozen Heart_) et aimant user du sort de métamorphose, le sort préféré de Loki. Sa magie reste cependant à mes yeux moins puissante que celle d'Amora, Loki, Frigga ou Karnilla.

**Dans Marvel** Sigyn est fiancée à Theoric, membre de la garde personnelle d'Odin les Faucons Rouges. Jaloux et désireux de posséder Sigyn, Loki organise l'assassinat de son fiancé en le faisant tuer par les trolls de Geirrodur avant de prendre son apparence pour pouvoir l'épouser et révéler la supercherie le jour des noces (cf l'OS _Never let you fall_). J'ai préféré choisir une version où il ne lui révèle son crime que bien plus tard…trouvant cela plus cruel et fourbe ^^

**Dans Marvel et la mythologie nordique** Loki est le Dieu du Mensonge et Sigyn la Déesse de la Fidélité. Mon OTP. (C'était l'info inutile !)

Par Loki ce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de brouillon ! Enfin ça fait un moment que cet OS tournait dans ma tête, je suis contente d'avoir pu le finir.

J'espère que cette rétrospective sur ce couple, au combien fascinant, vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à exprimer votre avis dans une review, ça me fera très plaisir et ne pourra que m'aider à m'améliorer. Vous pouvez aussi suivre ma page Facebook (MIKIPEACH) si vous souhaitez lire d'autres OS sur ce couple ou avoir des informations sur mes histoires en projet ou tout simplement pour échanger et discuter.

Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt mes hérissons.


End file.
